24 hours
Long before Whitney played in the NHL, he and his brother Dean were stick boys for the NHL's Wayne Gretzky era Edmonton Oilers. The third stick boy with the Whitney brothers was another future NHL player, Ryan Smyth. During his junior career, Whitney spent three years with the Spokane Chiefs of theWestern Hockey League (WHL), leading the entire league with 185 points during the 1990-91 season. Whitney and the Chiefs won the 1991 Memorial Cup as champions of the Canadian Hockey League. Whitney was the second player ever drafted by the San Jose Sharks, picked in the second round (23rd overall) in the 1991 NHL Entry Draft. Pat Falloon, his teammate with the WHL's Spokane Chiefs, was the Sharks' first pick.[1] The Sharks had thought the pair would be a natural scoring combination, but that didn't pan out. Whitney started his professional career in the 1991-92 season, playing with teams in the German Deutsche Eishockey Liga and the International Hockey League, as well as two games with the San Jose Sharks. He developed into a regular with San Jose over the next two seasons. Whitney has played for several different NHL teams during his 17 year career, including the San Jose Sharks (1991–92 to 1996–97), Edmonton Oilers (1997–98), Florida Panthers (1997–98 to 2000–01), Columbus Blue Jackets (2000–01 to 2002–03), Detroit Red Wings (2003–04), Carolina Hurricanes and Phoenix Coyotes (details below). On August 6, 2005, Whitney signed a two-year contract with the Carolina Hurricanes paying him $1.5 million per year. In his first season with the Hurricanes in 2005–06, Whitney helped Carolina win their first Stanley Cup with fellow Fort Saskatchewan native Mike Commodore.[2] On April 13, 2007, Whitney re-signed with the Hurricanes, agreeing to a three-year contract that pays him $3.5 million per year. On July 1, 2010, Whitney signed a 2 year deal with the Phoenix Coyotes for $3 million per year. Whitney is known for his comedic tendencies for doing such things as making sure he's visible in pre-game on-screen interviews behind the interviewee, leading to the Hurricanes fans' favorite game of "Where's Whitney"? His commonly used nickname is "Wizard," which was originally given to him by former Florida Panthers play-by-play commentator Jeff Rimer. Whitney is one of only 32 players in NHL history to record an overtime game-winner in a seventh game in the playoffs, which he accomplished in 1995 against the Calgary Flames while with San Jose.[3] Whitney is the only remaining member of the San Jose Sharks inaugural team (1991–92) still active in the NHL.[4] Whitney is considered be one of the most underrated players currently in the NHL, as his name is rarely mentioned amongst hockey fans and writers despite his consistently high point-production throughout his entire 17 year career.[5] On March 31, 2012, Whitney became only the 79th player in the 94-year history of the NHL to score a minimum of 1,000 regular-season points in their careers, when he registered an assist in a game against the Anaheim Ducks.[6] Ride 'em Cowboys, ee-yah! {C Ride 'em Cowboys, ee-yah! Ride, ride, ride, ride Ride 'em Cowboys, down the field {C Fight, fight, fight, fight {C Fight 'em Cowboys, and never yield Ride, ride, ride, ride Ride on Cowboys to victory, Cross (Opponent's) goal, {C Then we'll sing. Oklahoma State!